


Things Unsaid

by nyghtrain



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things aren’t as clear as they appear. Rin learns this the hard way, when he discovers that sometimes friendships need to be repaired and just what he might find in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and Unbetaed

It takes Rin halfway through the school year before he notices it. He liked to think he was more observant, but being observant wasn't one of his strong suits. Don't get him wrong. When he was focus on something he was really focused and he could pick up the subtleties, but that was the problem. When he was focused on one thing, other things tended to fall to the background.

 

Still, he feels like he should have noticed it sooner.

 

Makoto was avoiding him.

 

Rin ran a hand through his hair as he watched the teen talk with Mikoshiba. The only reason he didn't go and interrupt was because Mikoshiba had been trying to get him alone for a while and Rin had a sinking feeling it has something to do with the swim team captain for next year. If Mikoshiba's hints of " What do you think of being Captain?" was anything to go by. But that was a whole different problem he liked to avoid thinking about completely.

 

Instead he rather focused on Makoto avoiding him. It wasn't completely avoiding. Makoto could never be rude enough to just ignore Rin. He was nice, polite, and even chatted with him if they were in a group, but if Rin and him were alone just for a moment, Makoto would quickly make an excuse to leave.

 

Of course, Rin had a plan this time. "Hey Ai!" Rin said, waving his junior over. He slung an arm around his shoulders. "I need you to do something for me."

 

Rin waited to make sure the Iwatobi team had left, before tugging on his jacket and heading outside. The air was cool with the late autumn wind. He tugged his jacket closer wondering if he should have changed into something warmer, but he didn't want to chance Makoto leaving. He hurried across the Samezuka grounds until he finally saw Makoto. He was standing under a maple tree, looking down at his clock, chewing his bottom lip.

 

If Ai had done as he asked, then he would have told Makoto that he wanted to talk to him about swimming, something he was too embarrassed to talk to his teammates about. Makoto being the kind and generous soul he was would have of course agreed. It was the perfect opportunity to pounce. Rin strode across, making sure not to look too eager.

 

The crunch of leaves under his foot must have alerted Makoto to his presence, because he turned to him, his eyes widened in surprise. "Rin!"

 

"Yo," Rin said with a wave. "Sorry, by Nitori couldn't make it at the last minute."

 

"I see," Makoto said with a thoughtful look and then smiled. "Ah, but Rin you didn't have to come all the way here to tell me."

 

Rin shrugged. "It wasn't that far, besides, I wanted to talk to you."

 

Rin expected to get some sort of reaction, like nervous, or sign that Makoto felt anxious about this whole avoiding situation, but all he got was Makoto tilting his head and giving him a curious look.

 

"What is it, Rin?"

 

Suddenly Rin felt nervous and a trickle of doubt went through him. Makoto seemed just the same as always. Had he just been imagining it after all.  He mentally shook himself. No, he wasn't. He knew he wasn't.

 

"Are you mad at me? Because if you are you should just tell me."

 

Makoto blinked and then stared. "What?!"

 

At least his reaction was genuine, which was a relief, but also confused Rin.  "What? You're not?"

 

Makoto shook his head. "Of course not. Why would I be?"

 

Rin ran his hand through his hair, nervously. "I mean- why shouldn't you be-" He looked away. "I said some pretty mean things back then..."

 

Makoto reached out, his warm hand squeezing his shoulder, and just the touch sent warmth spreading down his body, like sunlight infused every cell. He looked back at Makoto, meeting his eyes.

 

"Rin, I'm not angry with you. I know you were in a bad place back them. I'm just glad you're back."

 

Rin's shoulders sagged with visible relief. "Yeah, now you'll never get rid of me."

 

For a second, something flickered across Makoto's eyes, something he would have missed if he hadn't been focus on Makoto like he was. He wasn't sure what it was, but it almost looked like fear, but that didn't seem quite right. Before Rin could exaime it closer it was gone and was replaced by Makoto's warm smile.

 

"Well I have to get going if I want to make the train. It was nice seeing you again, Rin," Makoto said as he turned away.

 

Watching him turn away, that expression seared in his mind, it made Rin remember, remember a time when he was walking away from the hospital with Makoto, and he was smiling and saying he was all right when he couldn't possibly be all right. Back then Rin was too afraid to know the truth behind that smile and down turned eyes.

 

And maybe the kid from back then had been waiting all this time to make it right, because before he knew it he had reached out, wrapped his hand around Makoto's wrist, pulling him back.

 

Makoto turned back to him and as he turned, the autumn wind rose up, scattering leaves everywhere. Leaves pressed against their bodies, and the wind tousled his brown hair, as wide green eyes looked at him, an eternal Spring vulnerable to the cold of oncoming winter.

 

And at that moment, the child was replaced with that man, because at that moment, Rin realized he had never saw anything more beautiful than this - Makoto looking at him vulnerable and open.

 

It lasted only a moment, and then it was gone. As if Makoto realized that his mask had crack and quickly taped it back together. "Rin?"

 

There was so many things Rin wanted to ask. _Why are you scared? Why are you avoiding me? What was piece of you that you're trying so hard to hide? What can I do to fix this, to fix us?_ And probably the most important question that just the thought of made him drop Makoto's hand and turn away, his cheeks burning.

 

"Just...take care of yourself."

 

There was a long paused and then a soft laugh. "I will." There was another pause where Rin expected to hear the crunch of footsteps as Makoto walked away. "Thank you, Rin," Makoto said and the way he said it was so tender that Rin felt his heart tearing apart and being put back together again at the same time.

 

Rin whirled around, but Makoto was already walking away.

 

At that moment, Rin realized things had changed even as they were always the same. He watched Makoto go and wondered. _When the hell did I fall in love with him?_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably going to be a multi-chaptered piece, but I can't promise how often this will update. I have several fics before this one, so it won't be going into the rotation until i finish one of the others. So this will be updated during my free time between my regular Monday updates. I.E., Sparodically. 
> 
> Besides my OT3s of marinka and soumakorin, Makorin is my OTP, so I'm very excited to write a fic focused on them. I don't know why it took me so long. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
